Deux sœurs, quatre aventuriers
by DreamsSky
Summary: Deux soeurs se retrouvent seuls dans la foret, sans abris mais elles vont faire la rencontres de quatre aventuriers hors paires qui vont changer leurs vies.
1. 1 Rencontres innatendus

**Chapitre 1**

Deux jeunes filles marchèrent depuis quelques jours dans la foret. Elles étaient a la recherche d'un abris, d'un toit ou s'abriter. Elles avaient tous perdu... Elles étaient fatigué. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans un village, on pouvait voire des lueurs d'espoirs apparaître dans leurs yeux mais personnes ne souhaitaient héberger deux jeune filles en cavale...Elles avaient froid, elles étaient collé l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer comme elles pouvaient. Elles continuaient de marcher pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle n'en puisse plus. Elles étaient frigorifiée mais elles se disaient qu'elles devaient rester forte.

 **\- Laisse moi essayer... Ou nous allons mourir de froid**

 **\- Tu vas souffrir Aelys !** Répondit Arwen

 **\- Nous n'avons plus d'autres solutions...**

Aelys commença a faire apparaître une petite flemme sur sa paume, en criant de douleur.

Nos quatre aventuriers, Bob Lennon, Theo de Silveberg, Shinddha Kory et Grunlek Von Krayn se sont installés dans cette foret, il y a environ une heure. La nuit commençait a tomber alors qu'ils discutaient autour du feu. Bob se leva et commença a faire les cents pas autours de ses amis.

 **\- Bob ? Que ce passe t il ?!** Demanda Grunlek inquiet par la réaction de son compagnon.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas...** pressentit Bob

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la foret, ils se levèrent et commencèrent a marcher dans la foret dans l'espoir de trouver d'où venait ces hurlements. Une louve blanche sortit de nul part et s'approcha de Grunlek.

 **\- Eden ! ça fais longtemps !**

Il caressa sa tête avant de lui demander:

 **\- Tu peux nous rentre un service ? Trouve d'ou viennent ces cris.**

Eden tendit l'oreille, elle commença a avancer en courant. Elle ralentissait de plus en plus, ils devaient être proche de ce qu'ils recherchaient. Bob aperçu une minuscule source de lumière, il s'avança laissant ses amis derrière lui. Il arriva a coté d'un arbre quand il perçu les deux jeunes filles allongé sur le sol.

En entendant des pas Arwen se plaça devant sa sœur, si les inconnus voyait les flemmes ils la tueraient surement. Elles étaient blottis l'une contre l'autre, au bord de l'évanouissement et peut être même du coma.  
A la vu des deux jeunes fille, Bob fit signe a ses amis.

 **\- Bonsoir ?** Dit il d'une voix douce en s'adressant a la jeune fille

 **\- bon... Bonsoir**

Elle était tremblante et la petite derrière elle, semblait plus épuisé.

 **\- On est la pour vous aider, tu veux bien que je regarde comment elle va ?** Dit il en désignant la jeune fille derrière

 **\- D'accord...**

Bob examina la jeune fille, il fallait la réchauffer au plus vite.

 **\- Prends ma main, je vais vous emmener au chaud**

Bob voyait bien qu'elle était méfiante mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
La jeune fille se leva et suivit Bob qui avait pris l'autre jeune fille dans les bras pour essayer de la réchauffer.

 **\- Vite ! Il faut faire vite !**

Théo avait compris en voyant son compagnon sortir de nul part une jeune fille dans les bras que la vie de la jeune fille en question était en danger, il s'approcha de la deuxième.

 **\- Tu veux que je te porte ?** Demanda le paladin inquiet

Elle fit un oui timide, le paladin l'attrapa et commença a marcher. Apres 10 minutes de marche ils arrivèrent au campement. La jeune fille encore consciente s'approcha du feu et commença a se réchauffer.


	2. 2 Surprise

Bob tenait toujours la petite dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer. Elle était pale, Et frissonnait dans les bras du mage. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, elle semblait tellement innocente, et fragile. Il sentit un petit mouvement. La petite ouvrit les yeux petit a petit. Elle sauta des bras de Pyromage et recula le plus loin possible, personne de devait la voir... Elle était caché derrière un arbre, les compagnons du mage eux, étaient endormi dans leurs couchettes .

 **\- N'ai pas peur, je suis la pour t'aider** chuchota Bob

Elle semblait décider a rester seul dans son coin. Bob chercha une solution afin qu'elle ne meurt pas de froid.

 **\- Je peux au moins t'apporter une couverture ?**

Le jeune fille regarda l'érudit longuement avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Bob s'approcha doucement d'elle, il déposa la couverture sur ses épaules et fit demi tour.

 **\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose dit le moi.**

Le lendemain matin  
Aelys se réveillait doucement, toujours caché derrière son arbre. Elle observait de loin les quatre aventuriers qui déjeunait. Sa sœur dormait a coté des braises encore chaude.

Bob remarqua que la jeune fille les épiait de sa cachette. Il demanda alors A Grunlek.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on peut tenter une approche avec Eden ?** Demanda Bob a son ami nain

 **\- On peut toujours essayer...** Ajouta t il

Il appela la louve et lui susurra ces quelques mots:

 **\- Approche toi d'elle doucement et ne lui fait aucun mal peu importe ce qu'elle te fais d'accord ?**

La louve ayant compris son rôle approcha doucement de l'endroit ou était caché le jeune fille.  
Elle passa sa tête a coté de la sienne et elle commença a lui lécher le visage.  
Bob pus entendre un petit rire de la part de la jeune fille, il était heureux d'avoir sauvé ces enfants.

La deuxième jeune fille était a présent réveillé. Et Tous avaient des questions a poser a la jeune filles.

 **\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?** Interrogea le nain  
 **\- Oui merci...**  
 **-Comment t appelles tu ?** Demanda Grunlek  
 **\- Je m'appelle Arwen et la bas c'est ma sœur Aelys** Répondit celle ci  
 **\- Moi je m'appelle ...**

Il fut couper par une petite voix.

 **\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon alias Bob...**

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de cette jeune fille.

 **\- Approche !** Suggéra Grunlek surement le plus pédagogue d'entre eux.

Elle courra se cacher derrière l'arbre près de sa sœur accompagné de la louve qui l'encourageais a avancer.

 **\- Et nous ? Sais tu qui sommes nous ?** Demanda Le paladin surpris par la réponse de la petite.

 **\- Vous êtes Théo de Silveberg paladin et inquisiteur de la lumière, Grunlek Von Krayn votre Majesté, Shinddha Kory demi élémentaire d'eau et Bob Lennon Pyromage et demi diable.**

 **\- Impressionnant !** Lâcha Shin surpris

 **\- Quelle âge avez vous ?** Interrogea Théo  
 **\- Nous avons 13 ans** Répondit Arwen  
\- **Que faisiez vous dans la foret ? Surtout a une heure pareil ?**  
 **\- Sauf** **votre respect demi élémentaire nous...**  
 **\- Laisse, on serait morte sans eux** ajouta Aelys toujours caché derrière son arbre **Dit leur...**

Bob en venait a cette conclusion, Aelys parlait peu mais chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose c'était dans un but précis.  
Arwen se tourna vers sa sœur avant de recommencer a parler.


	3. 3 Faire confiance, chose difficile

**Chapitre 3**

 **\- Nous étions dans nos chambre quand c'est arrivé, des hommes armés ont envahit le village... Et**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui était monté dans l'arbre et s'était assise sur une branche sa capuche sur le visage, La tète baissé. Voyant qu'Arwen ne pouvait continué elle prit la parole.

 **\- Ils sont entrés dans les maisons, notre mère nous a dit de partir, de fuir le plus loin possible parce qu'ils venaient...pour nous** Conta elle

 **\- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous parti de chez vous ?**  
 **\- Je ne saurais vous répondre paladin** répondit Aelys  
 **\- Comment avez vous fais pour survivre ?** Demanda Bob

Elle claqua discrètement ses doigts et les braises maintenant éteinte se rallumèrent. Cela faisait souffrir l'adolescente mais elle ne dit rien, elle combattait seul son démon depuis toujours pourquoi cela changerai aujourd'hui ?

 **\- Comme cela...** Dit elle d'une voix assez forte  
 **\- Tu contrôles le feu ?** Demanda Bob  
 **\- Pire que ça...**

Elle descendit de l'arbre et elle se plaça a coté d' Eden et sa sœur.  
Le feu étant allumé au centre, Aelys forma le feu en un visage... Bob reconnaissait bien ce visage, Enoch... Elle tomba a genou, Bob s'approcha d'elle et l'aida a se relever. Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour utiliser ses pouvoirs...

 **\- Et toi ? Arwen ? Que sais tu faire ?** Interrogea Shin  
 **\- ceci** répondit elle un air malicieux sur le visage  
 **\- Aie... Pourquoi me faire ça ?!** Demanda le demi élémentaire  
 **\- Parce que tu aimes les pommes ! J'utilise la télépathie, et l'arc.**  
 **\- Une archer ?! C'est plutôt rare de nos jours** affirma Shin

Aelys rampait sur le sol, elle voulait retourner réfléchir de son côté, Eden s'approcha et la souleva pour l'emmener vers son arbre. Bob était curieux de savoir exactement pourquoi avoir fait apparaître Enoch ? Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de ces deux jeunes filles mais Aelys l'intriguait vraiment.  
Il se tourna vers sa sœur avant de demander.

 **\- Laquelle de vous deux a crier dans la foret ?**  
 **\- C'est Aelys... Elle a essayée de faire apparaître quelques flemmes pour me réchauffer...**  
 **\- Je vois**

Arwen se leva afin de laisser les aventuriers seul, elle commença a s'approcher de sa sœur voyant qu'elle fuyait le contact.

 **\- On doit leurs faire confiance** affirma Arwen  
 **\- Qui t'a dit que je ne leur faisait pas confiance ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi reste tu a l'écart alors ?**  
 **\- j'ai simplement peur de me dévoiler** répondit elle **rappelle toi la dernière fois ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**  
 **-Comme tu voudras... Et fais attention avec**  
 **\- Je sais ne t'en fais pas...**

Eden qui était a coté d'Aelys se leva et commença a marcher vers Bob, Arwen était retourné s'asseoir près des aventuriers. Eden attrapa la manche de Bob et le tira vers Aelys toujours derrière son arbre.

 **\- Que se passe t'il Eden ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers Aelys, et continua de tirer la manche du mage.  
Il se leva intriguer du comportement de la louve, il arriva au niveau d'Aelys. Elle eu un petit mouvement de recule avant de baisser la tête. Eden se coucha près du flanc de la jeune fille et commença a couiner.


	4. 4 Soins approvisés

**Chapitre 4**

Ne sachant comment la jeune fille allait réagir a son contact il lui demanda:

 **\- Je peux ?**

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part d'Aelys, il s'approche et commença a soulever sa tunique.

 **\- Oh mon dieu... Théo ! Viens vite !** S'exclama Bob

Le Paladin se leva en se demandant pourquoi son compagnon s'agitait ainsi. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arbre et s'accroupi a coté du mage. Il observa Aelys, elle ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, son visage était impassible.

 **\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire** annonça Théo  
 **\- Noooon ne faites rien !** Cria sa sœur qui arrivait en courant **vous aller la tuer si vous faites ça !**

Grunlek et Shin observaient de loin, ne pouvant agir dans cette situation situation.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas** indiqua t il  
 **\- Si vous me soignez vous allez réduire le peu de barrière que... Que j'ai créé pour empêcher mon démon de refaire surface...** Souffla Aelys  
 **\- Tu as une part démoniaque ?!**  
 **\- Oui... Votre magie est blanche alors que celle des démons est considéré comme noirs malgré qu'elle puisse être utilisé a bonne escient** ajouta elle

Bob se baissa et prit Aelys dans ses bras, il l'emmena près de ses compagnons. Il se tourna vers Grunlek.

 **\- Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?** Demanda celui ci

 **\- Je pense qu'avec quelques plantes on pourrait accélérer la cicatrisation** annonça le nain **Shin vient avec moi !**

Le concerné se leva et suivis son compagnon dans la foret. Théo se leva et s'approcha d'Arwen.

 **\- Je peux t'examiner ?**  
 **\- bien sur** répondit elle

Théo soigna les quelques blessures qu'elle avait rien de très grave puisque ce n'était pas infecté, avant de s'asseoir a ses coté pour parler avec elle. Bob était toujours aux cotés d'Aelys. Elle tremblait, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle avaient rencontré les aventuriers, et maintenant ils s'occupaient d'elle... C'était trop pour le jeune fille qui commençait a sangloter discrètement. Tous le monde la jugeait, ils voulaient tous sa mort... Et même si Bob était un demi Démon, ils auraient pus les laisser ou les livrer en échange d'une récompense mais non... Grunlek et Shin étaient aller chercher des plantes pour la soigner, Théo avait proposé ses soins et Bob... Bob lui ressemblait, il faisait attention a elle... Elle avait mal mais elle gardait tous pour elle, elle fuyait le contact le plus possible...  
Bob avait essayer de poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle s'était écarté, il s'avait qu'il faudra du temps pour apprivoiser Aelys tel un animal appeuré... Mais il espérait pouvoir créer des liens avec elle.  
Shin et Grunlek étaient de retour au campement.

 **\- Tu as tous trouvé ?** Demanda l'érudit  
 **\- Oui ne t'en fais pas** affirma t il

Il commença a préparer une sorte de pommade avec les plantes qu'ils avaient ramenés. Grunlek observait Aelys, il voyait qu'elle tremblait ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

 **\- Bob allonge la s'il te plaît** recommanda t'il a son ami

Bob s'approcha d'Aelys et l'allongea doucement, elle était pale presque en sueur. Shin essayait de détourner l'attention de sa sœur.

 **\- Tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu sais faire avec un arc ?** Questionna t'il en s'adressant a l'adolescente.  
 **\- Oui bien sur**

Tous les deux se lèvent et partirent plus loin, afin de ne blesser personne.  
Ils commencèrent a tirer des flèches sur un arbre que Shin avait pris pour cible.


	5. 5 Fuite

**Chapitre 5**

Grunlek s'approcha d'Aelys, il posa doucement sa main sur son front. Il était chaud... Voir brûlant, il était inquiet mais il espérait que la pommade arrangerait la situation.  
Grunlek leva les yeux puis regarda Bob avant de se tourner vers Aelys.

 **\- J'y vais...**

Il commença appliquer la pommade, Aelys souffrait ça se voyait mais elle ne disait toujours rien... Pas un cri.  
Bob essayait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, de détourner l'attention de la jeune fille. Grunlek retira ses main, Aelys commença a pleurer sans aucun mot.

 **\- Arwen !** Cria t elle

Sa sœur arriva en courant, elle savait ce qu'il se passait.

 **\- Reculez tous !** Annonça Arwen  
 **Ne t'en fais pas je suis la Aelys, garde ton calme et ferme les yeux.**

Aelys s'éxécuta, elle ferma les yeux tous comme Arwen. Avec le temps elle avait réussis a crée une connexion avec sa sœur afin de l'aider a lutter quand c'était trop dure.  
Bob observait la scène curieux, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait malgré cela, il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son démon. Aelys se releva avant de retomber lourdement au sol, alors que sa sœur semblait encore en transe. Bob attrapa Aelys et la pris dans ses bras Eden a ses cotés.

Aelys fut tiré de son sommeil par la louve, qui lui léchait le visage. Bob et les autres était plus loin, surement en train de s'occuper d'Arwen. Elle en profita pour se relever et partir en courant. Eden grogna pour prévenir Grunlek mais il ne semblait pas avoir entendue et elle partit a la recherche d'Aelys. Elle l'attrapa par ses vêtements, comme un de ses petits qu'elle voudrait protéger.

 **\- Lâche moi ! Laisse moi tranquille !** S'écria t elle

Bob se retourna en entendant une voix semblable a celle d'Aelys. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus allonger près de l'âtr , et qu' Eden n'était plus la non plus. Il s'avança quand il vit Eden ramener Aelys.

 **\- Eden... Lâche moi !** Soupira Aelys.  
 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Eden ?** Demanda Grunlek

Eden couinait, Grunlek ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vers Arwen.

 **\- Tu pourrais essayer ?** Interrogea la nain  
 **\- Je peux** affirma Arwen

Elle avait compris ce qu'il c'était passé mais elle préféra ne rien dire aux aventuriers. Elle voulait d'abord poser des questions a sa sœur.

 **\- Je ne sais pas... C'est trop confus**  
 **\- D'accord... Ce n'est pas grave on aura essayer au moins** ajouta Shin

Arwen se leva et commença a marcher avec sa sœur.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?** Demanda t'elle un peu furieuse  
 **\- J'ai pas envie de te le dire et puis ça te concerne pas de toute façon...**  
 **\- C'est a cause de lui c'est ça ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Ouais on peut dire ça... Je ne sais pas j'ai des doutes sur beaucoup de chose, tous ce que je sais c'est que mon père avait une parti démoniaque et...** Continua t elle  
 **\- Et tu penses qu'il pourrait l'être ?**  
 **\- C'est possible mais j'ai des doutes, j'aimerais lui poser des questions sur ses aventures, ses origines mais j'ai peur d'éveiller les soupçons...**  
 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir tu vas vers ton arbre comme d'habitude et tu feras exactement ce que je te dis d'accord ? J'ai une idée qui je pense, n'éveillera aucun soupçons**


	6. 6 Soirée enrichissante

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit commençait a tomber et Aelys était près de son arbre a l'écart comme chaque soir Eden toujours a ses cotés. Bob allumait le feu tandis que Grunlek et Shin revenait de la chasse. Théo lui venait de ramener du bois pour le feu.  
Tous étaient a présent assis autour du feu sauf Aelys qui elle était resté a l'écart, sa capuche sur la tête, allongé sur Eden.

 **\- Elle reste encore seul...** Remarqua le Pyromage un peu déçu  
 **\- Il faut lui laisser du temps** répondit Grunlek  
 **\- Je peux aller lui demander si elle veut se joindre a nous si vous voulez ?**  
 **\- Cela serais super ! Merci Arwen** continua le Pyromage enthousiaste

Elle approcha de l'arbre et chuchota a sa sœur:

 **\- Bob souhaite que tu viennes, c'est le moment ! Profite en !**  
 **\- Ok... Allons y...**

Elles sortirent de derrière l'arbre, et marchèrent jusqu'aux aventuriers Arwen s'installa. Bob invita Aelys a s'installer près de lui ce qu'elle fit.

 **\- Tu voudrais parler de quelque chose en particulier ?** Demanda Bob

Bob était content qu' elle soit sortit de sa cachette malgré le fait qu'elle garde sa capuche pour cacher son visage.  
Tous les aventuriers regardaient Aelys, attendant une réponse.

 **\- Je... Vous pourriez nous conter vos aventures ?**  
 **\- Bien sur ! On pourrait commencer par nos origines ?** Proposa Bob  
 **\- Puis notre rencontre avant de terminer par nos aventures !** Continua Grunlek

Théo commença son récit, suivis de Shin puis de Grunlek. Aelys écoutait attentivement le récit de chaque aventuriers même si un seul la préoccupait vraiment.  
Bob prit la parole.

 **\- Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon fils du Démon Enoch et Je suis Pyromage...**

Il continua en parlant de son enfance, des villages qu'il avait habité. Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Mirage Aelys releva la tête, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

 **\- Tu... Tu peux répété ?** Demanda Aelys légèrement choqué  
 **\- J'ai habité a Mirage avant de partir a l'aventure et de rencontrer mes compagnons ici présent .**

Elle se tourna vers Arwen, elle se demandait comment réagir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ?

 **\- Pourquoi ?** L'interrogera Bob  
 **\- Je... j'avais juste pas entendu...**

Il continua son récit, Aelys buvait encore ses paroles alors que les autres s'était endormi.

 **\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?**  
 **\- Non, non... Vous voulez aller vous coucher peut être ?**  
 **\- J'aimerais bien** confirma Bob  
 **\- Excusez moi... Bon...**

Elle se leva et commença a marcher vers l'arbre ou elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir. Eden alla s'allonger auprès d'Aelys.  
Deux heures plus tard environ Grunlek commença son tour de garde. Aelys se mit a crier. Grunlek s'approcha d'elle, il posa sa main sur son front.

 **\- Aelys ? Aelys réveille toi ! C'est moi Grunlek**

Elle se releva brusquement, des larmes commencèrent a couler le long de son visage. Elle commença a regarder Grunlek. Bob n'étant pas encore tous a fait endormi se leva et s'approcha de l'arbre.

 **\- Ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
 **\- rien, rien juste un... Cauchemars.**  
 **\- Tu veux bien me raconter ?** Demanda Bob en s'asseyant a ses cotés

Elle le regarda longuement, avant de baisser la tête. Elle se blottit contre le Pyromage ce qui surpris celui ci.  
Grunlek en voyant la scène sourit avant de repartir monter la garde sur le campement apprivoisé de nos aventuriers.


End file.
